historias perdidas
by Tocatl
Summary: historias que nadie conose , pero que giran alrededor de umbrella , y por que no? , quiza algunos personajes (ultima historia)
1. Default Chapter

En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabra que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema

UNMRELLA CORP.

, por cada capitulo habrá una historia

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Papá**

****

Mi nombre es Tomy, tengo 10 años, vivo con mi mami en las fronteras de Texas, mi padre, era un científico, no se exactamente que es uno de esos, pero, mi madre me decía que mi padre trabajaba, para encontrar la cura de enfermedades y por eso yo lo creí

Mi padre era mi ídolo, día a día llegaba , con su bata blanca en el hombro , besaba a mama y me ponía la mano en la cabeza y me decía tiernamente – como te portaste hoy campeón?,. Cuidaste bien a tu mami?—

Yo ilusionado , lo miraba hacia arriba y le decía que si , que la había cuidado , entonces el me mandaba a lavarme las manos y el iba a husmear un poco en la cocina

Por muy extraño que pareciese , mi padre siempre llagaba con un portafolios nuevo , como si en su trabajo , le diesen uno cada semana, --mi papi es un hombre importante—pensaba al ver como se encerraba las horas en el sótano

Nunca supe lo que había en el sótano , ya que mi mama , me prohibió bajar a toda costa , me decía que papa trabajaba en la cura de una enfermedad y yo mas orgulloso que antes subía a mi habitación a imaginar que era lo que papa ocultaba abajo

………….

……………

…………..

Más no tardo mucho tiempo en que algo malo pasara,

Undia , 3 hombres vestidos como los soldados que salen en la tele, se presentaron en la casa , yo me impresione , al ver sus armas

Mama abrió la puerta y fueron por mi padre , no tardaron mas de 10 minutos en que el saliera con un raro tuvo en la mano

Mama se había ido a la cocina a llorar , yo no entendía por que

Corrí a la ventana, y vi. La espalda de los soldados , U.C.B.S.

No se lo que significaban esas letras , soplo pensaba en que ellos se llevaban a mi padre, y no sabia por que

……………..

………………..

…………………..

Casi una semana después por fin me decidí

Mientras mi mama , tomaba un poco del liquido que tenia en esa botella ancha , yo , un poco temeroso baje al sótano

Pareciese que no había , nada , que se habían llevado todos los soldados

Entonces lo vi.

En el librero , estaba una hendidura , pequeña , redonda , con un rombo grabado

Me acerque a la pared , y pude oírlo

Algo estaba al otro lado de la pared

Justo cuando me asome por el orificio lo pude ver

Más bien , vi. su ojo

Salí del sótano llorando , y gritando , que había un moustro en el sótano , que habia un moustro en el sótano

Mama , me dio una bofetada , y me mando a dormir temprano , no sabia por que , tal ves estaba enojada , por que papa se habia ido

Dieron las 12 de la noche , me alevante , por que mama no habia subido a arroparme , pero seguía habiendo ruido

Baje a la sala

--mami?—

No estaba

Baje al sótano

Una llave en forma de rombo estaba tirada en el piso

Me acerque y lo vi.

Un enorme tubo de vidrio roto estaba en una especie de cuarto secreto en donde estaba la hendidura

Vi un papel tirado , mi papa siempre quiso que aprendiera a leer bien , así que pude leer de lejos lo que decía

-- hunter prototive , experiment bio hazard --

un ruido detras de mi

Una criatura verde estaba detrás de mi , tenia sangre en su boca , y tenia

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA CABEZA DE MI MADRE , EN SUS MANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fue lo último que vi. , antes de que esa cosa se lanzara sobre mi

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado la primer historia


	2. el borracho

En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabra que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema

UMRELLA CORP.

, por cada capitulo habrá una historia

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

El borracho

Otra noche aquí en el bar, oliendo estos olores a orines, no se por que diablos los soporto, tal ves, por mi puta vida, que importa, es mas, de hecho, pensándolo bien, no los odio

Son mis amigos

Y mi amante la botella, jajaja

No hay nada como compartir experiencias , con estos idiotas , Mauricio , mi amigo mexicano, una ves me platicaba ,como una ves cazo a un hombre lobo , mientras que charles , el cantinero , nos platicaba horas acerca de cómo una ves se enfrento a un extraterrestre de cabeza larga , cola igual de larrgottootopota y que cuándo le disparabas salpicaba ácido

Jajajaja

Esta noche, ahora las historias no eran tan emocionantes

Andrew platicaba algo acerca de sus vacaciones en Europa, y de las cosas que havia comprado, ah, que importaba

-- ya cállate wey, ya nos estas comenzando a aburrir – le grite totalmente emputado a mi amigo—que no hay nadie que tenga algo interesante que platicar esta noche--

Mire a todos lados del bar buscando alguien que se animara a contar algo, pero nadie lo hacia

-- hey – dijo una vos desde el fondo –tal ves yo pueda, contarles algo que me paso , hace 4 años , si es que me invitan un trago mas --

Solo entonces volteamos todos a ves al sujeto, era un tipo, algo barbado, totalmente delgado, con la ropa sucia y lleno de mugre -- OK, man, suelta lo que vayas a decir – de dije mientras le daba una botella de la cerveza mas barata del bar en su mesa

El tomo un trago de la botella, y volteo a vernos a todos

-- recordaran, que hace 4 años. Ahí por el este de esta ciudad, arrojaron una bomba para destruir una ciudad

-- si, raccon city, no –

--esa , en efecto , pues , mi historia es esta, yo era un policía , de la ciudad , era 27 de septiembre , lo recuerdo , muy bien , estaba en mi patrulla recorriendo las afueras del zoológico , por que en la estación estaban organizando una fiesta a un tipo que llegaría a la ciudad

-- si wey, y luego?—apresure al sujeto

-- pues no se muy bien lo que paso , de momento , una mujer salto al auto , como si estuviera enferma , comenzó a golpear la ventanilla , y tuve que bajar de la patulla , para detenerla, apenas Salí , y 2 tipos mas se abalanzaron sobre mi , solo entonces pude ver sus ojos estaban en blanco , como si se hubieran volteado totalmente , el miedo me invadió

Ya todos los que estábamos en el bar nos habíamos quedado sacados de onda con esa confesión – y después que paso?—

El , miro al piso después de darle otro trago a la botella --- saque instintivamente mi pistola , y le di en la cabeza a uno de los sujetos . Acto seguido , subí a la patrulla y comencé a conducir a toda velocidad

Una figura roja se lanzo sobre el auto ….

vi. su cara , no , tenia cara , solo era un cerebro con una enorme boca –

Todos nos empezamos a cajetear de la risa , -- pinché viejo loco , esas historias no dan miedo , a ver , si eso te paso , como sobreviviste?

El viejo , termino , su botella y nos miro fijamente – un helicóptero me encontró inconsciente después de eso , unos soldados , me sacaron del auto , tiempo después , pero , me hicieron una advertencia , que no mirara abajo , mientras me transportaban , por que entonces vería …..

El tipo , se puso pálido de momento , y se acerco a la pequeña ventana del bar

-- y después que paso?--

El tipo salio corriendo del bar , gritando , -- ellos están aquí , corran , por sus vidas , corran¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡--

Tome mi chamarra, pague mi cuenta y Salí riendo aun , como era posible , que una persona pudiera estar tan loca …..

Una gota callo en mi hombro

Mire hacia arriba lentamente

Lo único que pude ver fueron unos pies negros y una figura muy grande moviéndose en la oscuridad

No se si el viejo tenia algo de verdad su historia , pero eso explicaría , el por que salio , corriendo , quizás escondía algún otro secreto , tal ves

No se exactamente que era esa cosa , solo recuerdo , su sombra gigante y su grito a lo lejos

---Sssssstttaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssss---


	3. la carta

**En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabra que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema**

**UMRELLA CORP.**

**, por cada capitulo habrá una historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**(perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , intento mejorar)**

**(esta historia es un preludio a las 3 proximas historias que subire)

* * *

**

NY .20 de agosto de 1999

**Sr**. **Alfred** **Ashford**  
Director de las instalaciones Umbrella en la Antártica

**Presente**

Me es grato el poder informarle a usted que a partir de este año ,se podrá poner en marcha el proyecto del cual no hace mucho , uno de nuestros contactos nos había hablado, por lo que lo mas breve , para que su tiempo , no sea malgastado

Como usted sabrá, el proyecto Némesis, del que alguna ve se encargo, la doctora liza Trevor, dio todos los resultados, que pudimos esperar, ya que los especimenes que se crearon demostraron ciertos aspectos que nuestros experimentos anteriores jamás lograron

Para comenzar ,los especimenes denominados Mr X ,cuyo nombre fue puesto así por un científico americano , fueron de lo mas residente que jamás pudiéramos crear , ya que aunque solo se crearon 2 experimentos iniciales que fueron soltados en la extinta Raccon city , pudimos observar su magnifica fortaleza física y destructora , no me es permitido explicarle aquí lo que eso significo para nosotros ya que nuestro primer espécimen conocido como tirant fue un verdadero fracaso , al ser destruido con un lanzacohetes en la anterior casa del fallecido arquitecto trevor

Mas el mas interesante de los casos de el proyecto Némesis, fue el de la criatura que lleva el mismo nombre, la cual no solo recibió, el G virus para ser creado, sino, cientos de métodos de hipnostiosmo, y convencimiento, utilizando, como sujetos negativos a los miembros de stars (raccon tactis and armament rescue servise)

Dicha criatura hasta la fecha es lo mas fuerte que nuestra copmpañia haya creado, ya que este espécimen, siguió a la miembro de stars Jill Valentine hasta mas allá de lo que imaginamos, pero nuestra mayor sorpresa fue la de en un momento dado, NEMESIS se alimento, por así decirlo, de los restos de uno de nuestros Tirans, convirtiéndose en algo que jamás pudiéramos concebir nosotros

Todos los datos que le he escrito son verídicos, y son enviados junto con esta carta en un video, que contiene, todas las cintas que fueron gravadas desde la factoría de raccon city y que recuperamos gracias a que el fallecido Sr. trevor puso algunas cámaras que guardarían vía Internet, todo lo que guardasen

Dicha información es clasificada, y solo usted y los demás miembros deben saberlo

Ahora, seré claro, el complejo de Umbrella Europa, he declarado a nosotros que comenzara a crear un grupo pequeño de NEMESIS para cada uno de los miembros de stars

NEMESIS es el proyecto más ambicioso que Umbrella creara. Mas los especimenes serán tratados con un nuevo virus del cual simplemente puedo decirle, que será conocido, como virus OZ, para asegurar una fuerza aun mayor a la que tuviese el NEMESIS ORIJINAL y que como prueba inicial centran como objetivo, buscar y destruir a aquellos sujetos que nos han traicionado, que son los miembros rebeldes del **UBCS** (**Umbrella** Biohazard Countermeasure servise) que se revelaron después del incidente con raccon

Lamentablemente nuestros especimenes serán finalizados hasta finales del 2004

Es toda la información que me es permitida darle en este momento, así que aprovechare para enviarle un cordial saludo

atte

Charles Brock

Encargado de los laboratorios Umbrella California

**Umbrella corp.**

**Una compañía con sueños vivos**


	4. experimento fallido

**En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabra que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema**

**UMBRELLA CORP.**

**, por cada capitulo habrá una historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**(perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , intento mejorar)**

**(aquellos que quieren mas sangre en este fic , solo esperen las proximas 2 historias, siempre y cuando dejan reviews)**

**

* * *

**

**experimento fallido**

- **doctor sálvelo-**

Lo siento, imposible salvar a este hombre, lo único que puedo recomendarle, es que consiga lo, mas rápido posible servicios funerarios –

**-doctor cúrelo—**

**- lo siento-**

Escuchaba a mi madre gritándole al doctor que de alguna manera me salvara, había estado enfermo alrededor de 4 meses de cáncer en una mano.

No podía abrir los ojos, solo podía escuchar a mi madre llorando por mí, llorando, por que creía que estaba dormido, pero la verdad, era que no lo estaba

La verdad era que me ardían los ojos, me dolían, me ardían si es que intentaba abrirlos, había adelgazado, mas de 10 kilos en solo una semana, de hecho, me tenían que alimentar por vía suero

Eso me molestaba, no quería ser una carga, no quería, molestar a nadie

…..

…….

……..

Era de noche cuando volví a despertar, ahora no había luz entrando por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro, solo podía ver el techo de mi habitación

**-Mama-**

pude decir una palabra , quizás era la ultima , la verdad , no me importaba , a mis 18 años nunca CREI que me podría pasar esto , tenia miedo , por primera ves en mi vida tenia miedo , y trataba de hablar a mi madre , para que viniera y me cuidara como cuando era un niño

**-Mama-**

El esfuerzo por hablar era demasiado , no podía moverme ,. Solo podía escuchar el ruido de la televisión , en el otro cuarto , donde seguramente mi madre estaría rezando , por mi salud

Intente moverme una vez mas antes de quedar dormido

Todo se volvió gris

Podía escuchar algunas voces a lo lejos , todo se puso blanco , no se que paso

Solamente podía escuchar las voces

**Donde esta mi hijo, No lo se… virus anaeróbico , es perfecto, escondan el cuerpo, sigue vivo?**

Varias figuras delgadas pasaban ante mis ojos , no sabia que era lo que pasaba , y , no tenía la fuerza para moverme

**Colóquenlo en el tubo 3 , traigan el paracito, mañana ,… mañana ,… mañana,… mañana,… mañana,… mañana,… mañana,… mañana,… mañana,… mañana ...**

Todo se puso oscuro una vez más

…..

No se como paso , solo se que abrí los ojos , estaba sumergido en un liquido , no sabia que pasaba , acaso he vuelto a nacer y estoy en un útero?

Intente mover mis manos , logre tocar algo duro y liso , como una

Pared

Abr mis ojos lo mas rápido que pude , estaba sumergido en un especie de tuvo de cristal , intente moverme , pero no podía estaba sujeto por varias correas

Un sujeto vestido de blanco , se acerco a mi tuvo , con algo en sus manos , tenia un letrero que pude leer perfectamente

Abrió el tubo y lo metió en mí

Di un golpe a el cristal , de alguna manera pude romperlo , pero varios soldados salidos de quien sabe donde, me dispararon , caí al piso intentando ponerme de pie

Me acerque arrastrando a una pared de metal , y pude verlo

MI REFLEJO HABIA CAMBIADO

Mi cara ahora estaba de un color grisáceo , y mis ojos estaban en blanco

Intente hablar , gritar que demonios me habían hecho, pero solo podía berrear una silaba

**-ssst …. Stttt …. Ssstttaaa-**

Un hombre entro en el cuarto apuntándome , dirigió la palabra a un científico

**- se supone que carecería de sentimientos . no-**

disparo a mi pecho y caí de espaldas

**- fue un error señor-**

hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar una ves mas , pero nuevamente mi vos me traiciono

**-sssttaaaarrrrrsssss-**

el sujeto apunto a mi cabeza y pude escuchar una cosa más antes que este disparara

**- no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder-**

solo oí el disparo , y como el casquillo caía en el piso


	5. william 01

**En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabra que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema**

**UMBRELLA CORP.**

**, por cada capitulo habrá una historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**(perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , intento mejorar)**

**(agradesimientos a todos los que me dejan reviews , grasias a ellos sigo subiendo historias)**

* * *

William 01 decia el cartel...  
Y de pronto despertó. Le punzaban los ojos y luz de el cuarto le molestaba.

Intento recordar: su nombre, su familia, su trabajo. Solo podia recordar  
aquel cartel. Tras un par de minutos los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltarlo

Recordo su infancia, como habia sido su niñez,sus estudios en la universidad , sus pequeños problemas con su esposa y aquella niña , aquella pqequeña niña

Sherry su hija

Volvio en si de nuevo, le dolian las articulaciones. Intento doblar los brazos,  
pero se sintio incapaz. Seguia desorientado

Se encontraba en un cuarto totalmente pequeño Notaba su piel húmeda.  
Seguia sin saber quien era. Se le tensaron todos los musculos de nuevo  
y tuvo otro recuerdo.  
Se vio rellenando el formulario de entrada a la universidad y recordó como  
se había obligado a si misma que tenia q estudiar genética, recordo unas cuantas platicas con un sujeto de lentes oscuros, y l fotografia de una niña genio

-Alexia-

lo recordo , la mujer por que decidio ser el mejor , no por que sintiera algo por ella , sino por que de alguna manera , el que ella fuese mejor que el lo insultaba

………..

……………..

los recuerdos continuaban

….

Se vio a si mismo en el instituto realizando una investigación, se vio a si mismo, escribiendo en la computadora el nombre de su hija como clave

Sherry Birkin

……

el ultimo recuerdo, se vio a el mismo en un especie de laboratorio subterráneo , trabajando , con un microscopio , de momento soldados entrando y disparando

el … con una jeringa en la mano

el mismo se la inyecto

…………

…….

Volvio al presente. Sus ojos se comenzaban a acostumbrar a la luz blanca  
que venia de alguna parte de la habitacion. Se veia reflejado en una especie  
de espejo. Intento girar la cabeza, pero algo se lo impedia. De pronto tembló...

se veia tambien un enorme tubo de suspension...

Volvio en si. Si, sus ojos ya veian con su habitual eficacia, veia un laboratorio.

Se encontro en un laboratorio,veia a varios cientificos intentando reconstruir un cuerpo totalmente calcinado, de un sujeto vestido con gabardina

Los fluorescentes de techo emitían su habitual siseo. Miro al espejo que tenia  
enfrente y descubrio algo terrible:

Aquello era real, miro a sus pies y vio unos cables sujetandolo. Volvio a mirar  
alrededor y descubrio otros tubos de suspension como en el que se  
encontraba.

William 01 . william 02 , william 03 ,alrededor de 10 tubos con el nombre de William y un numero

Entonces lo comprendio todo. No habia un verdadero espejo frente a el... William 01 , decia su cartel.. Entonces se pregunto si todo habia sido real:  
sus recuerdos sus miedos ...

¿pero acaso el era Real?


	6. duelo de asesinos

**En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabra que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema**

**UMBRELLA CORP.**

**, por cada capitulo habrá una historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**(perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , intento mejorar)**

**(esta e la historia mas fuerte he haya escrito, solo dire que me gusrto la idea de poner a un asesino contra un asesino, ahh , un consejo anticriminales mio , no imiten a este tipo)**

**

* * *

**

**Asesino**

Alexander alguna ves fue un tipo solitario , durante su niles fue el mas inteligente , y por eso el mas agandallado de la escuela

Ahora es todo lo contrario

Unas botas con una suela especial para correr , unos lentes que le hacen ver perfectamente en la oscuridad

Una gabardina de piel y un

Cuchillo

Por que el ya no se llama mas Alexander , ahora se llama , jack mason , y es conocido en casi 7 estados , como uno de los mayores asesinos del pais

El nombre de el despripador de Londres y el apellido de charles mason, craro que si , el fasina su nombre

Ha matado a mas de 400 persons , todas de las mas esquisitas maneras ,

Empeso matando prostitutas , como su idolo jack , pero después de las primeras 50 , todo se volvia muy aburrido , era demaciado sensillo , esperarlas , o contactarlas , llevarlas a un hotel , y mientras ellas le lamien el pene , el las aogaba apretandole su cuello con solamente sus manos , se bañaba en sangre , mientras decoraba las paredes , con letreros

- jack mason estuvo aquí -

después fue en una metro , esrudio 2 semestres en l facultad de medicina para igualar los cortes de el destripador

el resultado

100 personas crucificadas a lo largo de todo un anden , crerebros embarrados en las paredes , mujeres con la vajina destrosada , niños electrocutados en los rieles

algunos bebes que les destroso el craneo con su martillo para abrir toneles

una niña que violo antes de matarla , cuerpos abiertos a lo largo de todo el anden , llenos de sangre , sangre que el bevio , como si fuese agua

el segundo , una escuela secundaria , donde después de asesinar al director en el homenaje lleno de vidrios la garganta de los maestros , … los alumnos , fue su mas grande logro , empalados con picas hechas de los pupitres , sobre todo el patio

mato a los hombres y se deleito empalando a las niñas ,enterrandole las picas por el ano , para que salieran , por la garganta o el pecho

sii

era su mas grande logro, aparte de algunos policias que trataban de seguirlo

su departamento , manchado con su propia sangre , un letrero , jack mason vive aquí

mira orgulloso su pecho y sus piernas llenas de cicatrises , no sabe donde lo escucho , pero le fasiaba , era marabilloso cortar su propia carne después de cortar otra , jejeje ,

se acerco a el refrigerador y abrio la puerta de este , seria mejor tomar un regrijerio antes de asesinar , no?

Tomo el brazo de una modelo que hubiede asesinado no hace mucho, tomo el cuchillo de la mesa y corto un trozo , seria mejor cocinarlo un poco

Termino el desayuno y miro su nuevo objetivo

La compañía que se acababa de instalar en la ciudad

Umbrella corp

Sonrio lentamente mientras se ponia la playera y tomaba su cuchillo de la mesa- hoy sera un dia sangriento , la nubes son mas que grises—

Tomo de la puerta su pañuelo , hecho , con piel de las vajinas de sus primeras victimas , habia leido que en la conquista, los españoles después de violar a las mujeres aztecas , les cortaban la vajina y la exibian, en su yelmo , le fasino esa idea y por eso se habia hecho un pañuelo de la piel de las putas que mataba

Se lo amarro en la frente y salio de su departamento

……

eran casi las 8 de la noche , ya habia logrado entrar en umbrella , no era tonto , lo mejor seria llegar primero al ultimo piso de el edificio , y después de matar un poco , bajar haciendose la victima cn los policias ,(si es que llegaban , diciendo que un loco estaba en el ultimo piso de el edificio, jajaja

llego por fin al ultimo piso , curiosamente no habia , nadie , era extraño , deveria de haber una de esas suculentas secretaias atendiendo

pero no

un ruido lo sobresalto

de momento todas las luces se extinguieron

jack apreto el cuchillo dentro de su gabardina, algo etaba mal

dede uno de los pisos del sotano , varios hombres lo obserbavan

jack dio una patada a una puerta , y por fin lo encontro , varios cientificos trabajando

ya era hora

se lanzo sobre ellos , cortandoles el cuello, y a 2 de un tajo la cabeza

se acerco a uno el cual espeto -no tienes ni idea de lo que estas haciendo—

jack lo tomo de el cuello - no?—l

jack mordio el cuello de el cientifico arrancandole un troso

- yo creo que si -

los hombres que veian a jack desde el sotano , se miraron unos a otros

uno de ellos dio la orden – diberen a los especimenes , este sujeto sera su prueba—

jack se entretubo un rato cortando en pedasos a los cientificos , esperaba que hubiese mas gente , realmente lo esteraba , tal ves al bajar , podria matar a algunos que etubieran en el edificio

una puerta se habrio detrás de el

el volteo lo pudo ver

un hombre vestido con un traje arrugado , y piel grisácea se dirijia a el , sus ojos estaban el blanco , como si estubiese muerto

jack , no perdio tiempo y se lanso sobre el , golpeandolo en la cabeza , no tenia que tener miedo

le dio un puñetazo destrosandole el craneo ,

- que demonios eras tu-

la puerta abrio otra ves , ahora eras alrededor de 10 los sujetos que entraron , todos igualmente grises y caminaban como leprosos

uno de ellos no tenia un ojo

jack tomo su cuchillo de el piso

-zombiez-

continuara…..

**(esta historia termina en el proximo capitulo)**


	7. duelo de asesinos 2

**En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabra que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema**

**UMBRELLA CORP.**

**, por cada capitulo habrá una historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**(perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , intento mejorar)**

**esta historia va dedicada a mi amigo (ejem) ogre , alias francisco**

**(no hare comentarios respecto a esto U)**

* * *

Jack tomo su cuchillo con ternura era increíble como un hombre podía encariñarse tanto con un simple objeto , pero es que su cuchillo era mas que un instrumento para el , era como el hermano que nunca tuvo , o la amante que nunca deseo , aquel pincel con el que un artista pinta sus mejores cuadros 

En fin

Llevaba mas de 2 horas destazando a los zombies que salían como moscas de las puertas de la compañía, y no se sentía mal , otra persona por el contrario , se hubiera puesto a gritar como histérico , o se hubiera dado un tiro en la cabeza

puñales- pensó mientras crucificaba a un zombie en la pared , este a su ves intentaba liberarse , la esena era grotesca , mas que nada aterradora , un zombie crucificado en medio de una oficina , y barias cabezas abajo como un camino , que llevaba a la puerta

era demasiado , como para poderse describir con palabras

jack esperaba algo mas de terror , para el una matanza era algo especial , una matanza era un arte , era algo fantástico el poder cortar la carne de sus victimas y después deglutirla , pero cada ves se le hacia mas aburrido

Había de empalar a 50 zombies o mas y aun así, se sentía vacío

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras , seria la manera mas segura de escapar si llegaba la policía

un ruido detrás de el

gttrrr , kkkiiiaarrrrr

volteo y pudo ver como 2 figuras rojas se le acercaba por en medio de las escaleras , no tenían cara , pero se podía ver sus cerebros y una gran lengua que su movía como si fuese un tentáculo

j-a-

tomo de su cinturón su martillo para abrir toneles y se lanzo sobre ellos , destrozándoles lo que quedaba de cráneo , uno de ellos le tomo de el pie , pero de un pisotón lo hizo retroceder

Era mas grande y mejor que ellos

Dio un salto llevándose a una de las criaturas con el , eran aproximadamente 3 pisos hacia abajo , pero el sabia como caer

Tomo a esa cosa de la cabeza y lo estrello en el piso ,el callo encima de el

Las demás criaturas ya iban por el

Saco su última estrategia

Una pistola mágnum, que usaba solo para matar policías, solo fue necesario usar 3 balas para que las criaturas cayeran ante el intentando moverse

Tomo de nuevo su martillo golpeando con todo su poder las cabezas de los likers

Comenzó a correr, tenia una mejor idea , por que no hacer estallar este pinché compañía , no para salvar al mundo de una plaga , sino , para divertirse

grrooarrr-

un golpe lo detuvo en seco antes de que entrara a la recepción , no pudo saber que era lo que lo había atacado hasta que se intento levantar de nuevo

era un humanoide aspirante a hulk , totalmente gris y deforme , con una garra mas grande y una protuberancia latiente en su parte izquierda del pecho

grrr-

jaja , debí esperar algo así-

se lanzo contra el sin temor de nada , el era el mejor asesino , y podía con esa mounstrocidad , sea lo que sea que era

se coloco en la espalda dando golpes en la nuca a la bestia

Esta se balanceaba , gruñendo e intentando quitarse de encima a jack

pero jack tenia un arma

como pudo coloco su mágnum en una de las aberturas de lo que al parecer era el corazón de esa cosa

no fue difícil apuntar y

Disparar

la criatura cayo al piso , sujetándose la herida

jack apunto su ultima bala a la cabeza de el

eso le quitaría lo divertido-

Dejo caer la pistola al piso y recogió su martillo

el tiran intentaba levantarse y lo haría

pero jack le dio un golpe en la cabeza

crack

crack

descuida, tengo todo el día-

crack

crack

crosh

el noticiero

damas y caballeros esto es el colmo , una ves mas el asesino conocido como jack mason ha atacado , esta ves su blanco fue nada mas y nada menos que la compañía farmacéutica UMBRELLA , la cual , hoy ha rendido homenaje a los científicos que fueron asesinados a sangre fría , por este psicopata

al parecer solo lograron sobrevivir a su ataque algunos valerosos que se mantenían escondidos en el sótano de la empresa , pero no han querido dar explicaciones al respecto

es el colmo , que personas como esta , existan en nuestra sociedad y se diviertan profanado el orden , de nuestra ciudad , por eso el f.bi. ha unido fuerzas con el ejercito de umbrella U.C.B.S. para capturar a este enfermo , incluso el presidente de los …

clic

jack observa las noticias en su viejo televisor , sentado en un aun mas viejo sofàmientras que detrás de el , en un frasco de formol se observa un cráneo destrozado con unos dientes afilados y algunos trozos de carne aun fresca

si , es una lastima que existan personas así-


	8. el departemento

**En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabra que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema**

**UMBRELLA CORP.**

**, por cada capitulo habrá una historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**(perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , intento mejorar)**

* * *

El departamento

Miles y miles de historias hay sobre lugares donde desaparece gente y nadie dice nada, algunos dicen qu son lo que algunos llaman leyendas urbanas , solo cuentos para dar miedo a los escuincles en las noches

Pero lo que les dijo es cierto

Lo juro por mi jefesita

Cuando llege a mi nuevo departamento me sentía totalmente satisfecho, gritando de emoción que ya era todo un hombre , y es que después de haber pasado toda mi vida estudiando , el tener mi propio hogar era mi sueño intimo mas grande

Pero el primer día , me empezó a dar miedo

Por las noches escuchaba como en el ultimo piso del edificio, o sea arriba de mi , se oían gritos y lamentos

Lo primero que pensé era que definitivamente había fantasmas en ese edificio

Pero las cosas se pusieron mas extrañas

Un dia que Sali temprano de mi empleo en el banco , los vi

Eran toda una flota me marranos que sacaban cajas de el ultimo piso – ah chinga—pensé para mis adentros ,pus que chingado tendrán ai escondido- me pregunte

Solo para quitarme el susto fui por unos tragos a la vinateria mas cercana

….

…..

…..

3 semanas después la gente del edificio desaparecía sin dejar rastro , como si se los chupara la bruja , o peor aun , salinas , así que me quede calladito , solo con mi ron corsario en la mano una noche

clarito vi como sacaban de su casa a doña chole , una vecina del piso de abajo , y la subían al ultimo piso , al ver que el día siguiente el depa de mi vecina , estaba en renta , jui corre , que corre a la delegación a berreales mi nadie-me-quiere-en-esta-vida , y de cómo mi vecina se la habían secuestrado

ese dia me cure la cruda en una celda acojinada y con olor a orines, chale

los días seguían pasando , ya solo quedábamos 2 personas en el edificio , y yo veía como cada noche los marranos se llevaban una caja de los departamentos

Pase todo el día siguiente en un bar tomando cervezas para detener mi miedo, pero paso todo lo contrario , al llegar la noche y el amanecer , la resaca y el miedo me tumbaron en mi cama y no desperté sino hasta la noche , al checar mis mensajes , vi que por mi chistesito de dormirme , me habian despedido

me recosté en mi cama viendo el techo todo coarteado de mi depa , pronto seria de noche y esos marranos vestidos como soldados de película de el santo vendrían por mi , que poca madre

ahí sentado , un chavo totalmente vestido de negro leía un comic de el hombre araña , cosa que no me hubiera llamado la atención , si no fuera por una cosa

la portada decia , poder y responsabilidad , al principio no entendi , pero después todo se puso mas claro , si es que quería sobrevivir y salvar a los nuevos vecinos , la responsabilidad era mia , si a huevo , mia , era el unico que sabia de ellos , (ese era mi poder)y el unico , que podia hacer algo )y esa era mi responsabilidad)

me acerque a un bolero y le compre las ganzúas que varias veces me hacia querido vender y que por codo , nunca las acepte

llege a mi depa en chinga , tomo de mi clozet mi pistola calibre 21 y de la cosina un cuchillo . finalmente busque en mi caja de cosas y encontre mi bat de cuándo era chiquito

vi la ventana , un sonido estaba tocando una rola de interpuesto , no , pos . de película-

llega a la puerta de arriba , me sorprendio , el que tubieran una puerta con tantos candados , me costo uno y la mitad de el otro lograr abrir la puerta

cuando por fin logre entrar al cuartito me quede totalmente sacado de onda , todo estaba bien , solo era un ultimo piso , no había nada extraño , un calentador de ahua , barios tambos de gas y 2 tinacos , así que me quede totalmente decepcionado

a lo lejos en la fiesta , logre escuchar la cancion , fiesta pagana de mago de oz , y con ese ritmo me aventure a abrir uno de los 2 tambos que habian ahí

no se que paso, pero creo que active algo en ese tambo , por que de inmediato , los tinacos y los tambos de gas se abrieron , mostrando lo que realmente contenian

perros , gatos , algunos pajaros , y en los tinacos 6 hombres estaban sumenrjidos en unos tuvos , varias mangeras estaban inyectándoles algo

al fondo , una capsula de abrio , eran letras en ingles , no se ni que significaban

neo-tirant 00 , biohazard prototive

me aerque a verlo y me di cuenta de algo , las demas capsulas estaban comenzando a baciarse , o sea que el liquido que tenian se estaba saliendo

ora si se va a armar el desmadre-pense para mis adentros, tome mi pistola y apunte antes de que esas cosas salieran

muy tarde , esas cosas ya estaban saliendo de sus capsulas y ahora estaban sobre mi

uno de esos perros moustrosos se lanso sobre mi , mordiendome las nalgas

ora puto—grite y paunte mi pistola . disparando con una punteria tan chaqueta , que en ves de herir a uno de esos … zombies o lo que fueran , le di a la capsula de mi nuevo amigo tirant

dispare lo mejor que pude esta ves , pero apuntando a los tubos de gas y por suerte le di a uno

la pequeña explosión tumbo a barios zombies y me libero , pero… no me atacaban , por que?

Voltee para atrás y casi me meo en los pantalones , tirant había destripado a loz zombies con su garra y ahora me veia siniestramente

Me lanse sobre el , pero su tamaño era mayor , solo cai en sus pies y me levanto del cuello

Iba a atacarme con su garra gigante que tenia

Pero como soy bien cabron y por mi pinche suerte no tire la pistola, dispare a uno de sus ojos , dejandolo tuerto

Solo entonces me di cuenta , esta cosa aun no estaba perfeccionada , y tenia un tuvo en la espalda que funcionaba a manera de … como le llaman a esa cosa … cordon umbilical

Bueno el caso es que saque de mi pantalón el cuchillo de cosina y como pude corte el mendigo o mejor dicho , la mendiga mangera

El moustro cayo ante mi, aun con la suficiente fuerza para herirme un brazo , con su garra , yo mas que emputado saque mi bat y le empese a dar en la mera cholla . hasta que dejo de moverse

marcador del estadio azteca , visitante 0 . local 6 , jeje -

festeje mi victoria con una minibotella de mezcal que tenia guardada en mi chamarra , por suerte el envase era de plastico y no se rompio durante la madriza

finalmente guarde mis pocan municiones ,(no antes de darle una ultimo balazo al wey de la garrota )

finalmente baje al departamento , y pude oir a lo lejos como en la fiesta tocaban , una rola en ingles , the wall de pink floid

cai totalmente jeton en mi cama , apenas si pude quitarme los zapatos

…..

……

…….

Era de madrugada cuando desperte, me despertó el sonido de el timbre del departamento , probablemente era la policia o alguna niñita exploradora vendiendo galletas , como sea , no me levante de mi cama , estaba haciendo mucho frio , y ademas tenia una cruda tamaño estadio

…..

……

…….

Era de noche cuando volvi a despertar, me levante y fui al baño a liberar todo el chupe que hubiera tomado en mi batalla final , después de hacer una calabaza , y regresar a mi cama me di cuenta que la herida que el moustro me hubiera hecho , no había siquiera cicatrizado , es mas , acerque mi nariz y apaestaba a madres

ora veras hijo de la chingada , lo que hare cuando me reponga-

volvi a caer en mi cama y segui durmiendo


	9. el nahual

**En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabra que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema**

**UMBRELLA CORP.**

**, por cada capitulo habrá una historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**(perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , intento mejorar)**

**esta es la penultima historia, este fic esta por terminar **

**agradesco los pocos reviewr resibidos **

* * *

El nahual

Jorge era un campesino como cualquier otro , su trabajo no era cosa de el otro mundo , y a decir verdad , le gustaba , para el era mejor que cualquier trabajo en una oficina , donde no podría ni siquiera mirar el cielo

Desde que se caso, había disfrutado mucho esta vida , sus 2 hijos le ayudaban lo mas que podían , Fernando , de 18 años y martín de 15 ,

……..

……….

…………

su esposa era un caso diferente , al parecer , hace una semana, un animal la había atacado en el monte, Jorge había ido a ver a su mujer , todos en el pueblo desian que estaba poseída por el mismo diablo , que necesitaba un cuerpo , para el hijo de satan

el apoyaba esa teoría

Recordaba su expresión, no era humana , cuando la vio , su piel se tornaba grisácea , y sus fracciones eran las de un moustro , sus ojos desorbitados , y una herida en su muslo

es hija de Satán - decían algunos

esta poseída- decían otros

Jorge vio como un policía del distrito le disparaba a su mujer , mientras esta no hacia nada , como si no le doliese

Recordaba que fue necesario dispararle 18 veces para que cayera , como si fuese un zombie

…….

……..

………

un hombre rubio , llego al pueblo , asegurándoles , que eso era obra de su imaginación , que la mujer solo estaba drogada

pero jorge tenia otra idea

fue un nagual- decía a sus hijos - en la punta de el monte existe una criatura que gusta de atacar mujeres. es un maldito hombre que cambia de forma , puede ser un caballo, un perro , o un animal aun mas grande

tomo su escopeta y la cargo, dejo a sus hijos con una tía y emprendió camino a casa de un anciano al que apodaban en el pueblo , como "el chaman"

eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando llego a la caza de el viejo

apretó con fuerza la escopeta , pronto vengaría la muerte de su esposa

vio por la ventana al viejo , sentado en su silla de madera , quería esperar a ver si el viejo se trasformaba en nahual , pero , pareciese que no

decidió darse una vuelta por alrededor de la casa , ahora no estaba seguro de que si el viejo era o no el nahual

de pronto vio el viejo baño de adobe , estaba serrado con varias cadenas y al parecer algo intentaba desesperadamente salir

con la idea de que quizás se trataba de alguna mujer que el viejo tenia de prisionera , comenzó a quitar las cadenas

logro quitar las 4 primeras para intentar liberar a la mujer , pero un golpe lo hizo retroceder , fuese lo que fuese eso , no era prisionero , era el atacante

jorge apunto su escopeta y disparo

el escándalo hizo que el viejo saliera de la casa

jorge intentaba cargar de nuevo su escopeta, mientras que la criatura había logrado salir de el baño en el que estaba encerrado

el "chaman" apunto su vieja escopeta también , alguien había dejado salir a su invitado

jorge salio al encuentro de el viejo , - creí que usted era el nahual viejo-

el chaman le grito- �¡estupido�, eso no es un nahual , es un demonio , que capture mientras lo sorprendi , matando mis vacas -

la criatura dio un salto a la luz, ahora se podía ver claramente , una mutación de humano , que se movía como araña , sus ojos estaban negros totalmente y…. no era posible , en su brazo derecho HABÍA UN OJO INCRUSTADO

Jorge y el viejo , apuntaron sus armas al mismo tiempo y dispararon

demasiado tarde

la bestia le había cortado la cabeza a el anciano y ahora se lanzaba hacia jorge

este sintió la garra de esa cosa enterrándosele en un brazo

la bestia callo delante de el a punto de volver a atacar

blam

el disparo certero de una mágnum le dio exactamente en la cabeza a la criatura , la cual , solo callo al piso intentándose levantar de nuevo

una figura vestida totalmente de negro volvió a disparar

Algunos sujetos se acercaron con metralletas a la criatura

no lo maten aún , necesitamos saber que tipo de arma nueva ha creado umbrella

los demás sujetos rodearon a la criatura

jorge intento levantarse , pudo reconocer al hombre , era el sujeto rubio que había llegado como oficial de policía

este le apunto a jorge en la frente estas herido?-

s-si- respondió jorge viendo su reflejo en los lentes de el hombre

el hombre disparo el arma

acto seguido saco un intercomunicador y notifico , - atención , tenemos a la nueva arma de umbrella , escapo hace días de uno de sus laboratorios secretos , pero por fin lo tenemos

la otra persona le respondió

entendido, buen trabajo wesker -


	10. detective

**En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabras que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema**

**UMBRELLA CORP.**

**, por cada capitulo habrá una historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**(perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , intento mejorar)**

**esta es la ultima historia ,costara de 3 partes ,orijinariamente es la primer historia que escribi,pero que a nadie le gusto cuando hable de ella**

las palabras en negro son los dialogos, curiosamente al subir la hsitoria ,todos los giones fueron borraros

* * *

Historia de un detective

Primera persona

Cuando era niño me gustaba jugar al detective, de hecho mi mas héroe favorito de la infancia era Dick Traci , y mi libro favorito , era … tengo que decirlo , no , no lo creo. Pero creo que es fácil saberlo, elemental mi querido watson… je

Mas olvido lo mas importante, crecí en alguna ciudad de Latinoamérica , no tengo que decir nombres , pero solo llámenme Carlos …después de todo , un detective, nunca revela nada de su vida , solo tienen que saber que fui el mejor en lo que hacia , capturando narcotraficantes , secuestradores , y uno que otro terrorista

Mis hazañas eras conocidas, mas nunca me intereso la vida de abajo , razón por la que me mude al norte, a nueva york, y he de admitirlo , me iba bastante bien

Mi vida cambio, era contratado por la misma policía para resolver algunos casos, pero mi pasión era la de ser un detective privado , razón por la que puse mi oficina en un barrio conocido , donde no faltaban los asesinatos … hell s kitchen

Mas ahora … ugghh , que asco …

No te tenido casos en casi un mes , y mi paciencia y mis ahorros se acaban, creo que el único caso que podré resolver es el de mi calcetín desaparecido

…………

………….

Era un día soleado, y caluroso , podía escuchar los ruidos citadino de la ciudad entrando por la ventana, detrás de mi , suspire y saque un cigarrillo de mi gabardina , que estaba puesta sobre la silla a mi lado

Di un aspirada a este y me detuve a observar el ventilador

Cerré los ojos un segundo,** tal ves debería retirarme** **de esto** me dije a mi mismo

El teléfono sonó por primera ves en semanas

Lo mire totalmente fastidiado **si es otro marido celoso renuncio** espete

Una vos grave me contesto -**señor Quintana… tengo un trabajo para usted**

Conteste totalmente indiferentequiere **que vigile a su esposa , no?**

**no , represento a una industria , es todo lo que le diré, queremos que nos ayude a capturar a un terrorista**

mire por la ventana , era obvio que me estaban hablando de un lugar publico , podía escuchar a lo lejos algunos ruidos

**seré claro, no trabajo con empresas anónimas, así que busquen a otro …-**

**no debería habar así , revise su correspondencia y encontrara un cheque al portador con una muy generosa recompensa , solo necesitamos que nos ayude**-

**ok, esta bien,** no se si fue la necesidad o la avaricia , pero me decidí a ayudarlosque me pueden decir

**-el terrorista es una mujer, debo advertirle que es muy astuta así que será muy difícil localizarla , pero confiamos en usted , ya hemos enviado a su fax , los datos necesarios así como una fotografía, nos contactaremos en usted en una semana**

el tipo colgó , no me dio buena espina que supieran tanto de mi. Me daba una mala espina, busque en mi correo , y encontré el cheque ¡eran casi 100 000 dólares!

**con dinero baila el perro** me dije a mi mismome acerque al fax, los datos de mi preza estaban llegando

me acerque y espere a que llegaran , los ruidos de automóviles me acompañaron en mi espera , por fin llego , **muy bien , muy bien** mire la fotografía . **lastima .eres una mujer hermosa** baje la vista y leí el nombre **Jill Valentíne**

………….

……………

………………

……………………

no tarde mucho en saber quien era jill , logre saber acerca de sus atrocidades , un exmiembro de un grupo de elite llamado stars , el cual había desaparecido , junto con su ciudad natal , raccon city

desde 1998 hasta la fecha, se había logrado hacer de un historial , 19 laboratorios farmacéuticos quemados, todos ellos de la misma compañía , Umbrella , sea lo que fuese que tuviera , era muy obvió que umbrella tenia mucho que ver

…………

……………

……………

a los 5 días de investigación logre contactar a un expolicia de la ciudad de California, estaba un poco lejos , pero ,los cheque me seguían llegando , y valía la pena viajar tanto

al parecer solo había 5 personas vivas que conocian en persona a jill , 3 eran miembros de el dicho grupo , y 4 eran expolicias , uno estaba desaparecido y el otro , estaba en el manicomio , como no pude contactar a ninguno de los 4 anteriores , me vi en la penosa necesidad de ver al loco

**se a que vienes** me dijo cuando entre a verlo **pero no sabes nada , solo estas siendo usado , ellos lo van a hacer , habrá muertos , por donde quiera**

suspire mirando sus ojos , su camisa de fuerza y las sombras de los barrotes sobre el **de que hablas?**

**los muertos vivientes, los muertos , ellos vendrán , ellos vendrán**

salí de ahí , no tenia caso , hablar con un sujeto así

mire el lado izquierdo de la calle , un camión de umbrella paso junto a mi

bahh , que importa

metí la mano en mis gabardina y fui a tomar el autobús

………….

……………

……………..

paso una semana y no podía encontrar a la chica , era astuta , pero no me importaba , si es que le gustaba explotar edificios , sabia que hacer

use algunos mapas para localizar los lugares que mas frecuentaba, al parecer había salido de el país, a Europa, después a la antártica, y después a una prisión en china , no tenia sentido , pero era obvio que si viajaba tanto , tenia que usar un pasaporte falso

…………….

………………..

……………………

logre reunir toda la información de ella en mi oficina , nombres , edad , peso , archivos de el grupo stars , y junto con varios directorios , logre encontrar un alias y un nombre días después , logre encontrar algo de mas valor , 4 hojas de su diario , escritas por su puño y letra

usando mis habilidades de haker logre conseguí una copia de el pasaporte de jill , compare la firma con la de su expediente , y era parecida , al igual que la letra de su diario

te tengo preciosa

me acerque a la ventana , algo estaba mal , había mucho silencio …. Podría jurar que me están vigilando

…………………

……………………….

……………………………

el momento llego

Logre saber todo sobre ella , usaba un nombre falso para viajar a otros paises , pero conserbava su nombre original , para vivir en departamentos , donde no vivía mas de 2 meses , y el ultimo , había sido… en brookin

……..

tome la gabardina , el sombrero y la pistola de 6 tiros , si es que aun tenia suerte , podia capturarla antes que se mudara de nuevo

pensé en llamar a mi contacto , pero , no confiaba en el misterioso contratador

…..

llegue a la dirección , después de todo , no era tan inteligente.

Pero , si era tan fácil , encontrarla , por que me habían contratado?

……………..

…………………

……………………

continuara


	11. detective 2

**En este fic relatare historias que nunca se darían a conocer, ya que nadie las escucharía, por eso, son palabras que el viento llevo, sentimientos que tal ves existieron, pero que nadie conoce, pero que todos tienes como tema principal, una solo tema**

**UMBRELLA CORP.**

**, por cada capitulo habrá una historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**(perdonen mis faltas de ortografia , intento mejorar)**

* * *

Historia de un detective cap2

vista segundo plano

Carlos salio del edificio y subió a su coche, tenia un tenue presentimiento en su cabeza y a veces este le havia sacado de problemas, condujo a toda velocidad a la dirección de jill , pero el trafico era horrible

en el departamento de jill

una sombra femenina carga su arma, sentada en la orilla de una cama , se pueden ver sus piernas delgadas tenuemente iluminadas por una luz que entra por la ventana cubierta por una cortina negra

el teléfono suena de momento

ella contesta …

solo escucha una frase

**te han localizado , sal de ahí**

………

………

……….

En algún lugar ….

Carlos siempre fue vigilado , lo unico que nesesitaban era que localizara a jill, ahora , el detective era sacrificable

Un helicóptero salio de inmediato , siempre habian estado en el edificio continuo a la oficina de carlos , y ahora lo seguirían , Jill tenia algo aun mas importante que el mismo virus

………..

…………..

……………..

Carlos logro llegar a la dirección , subió las escaleras , apunto su arma , no había tanta oscuridad a pesar de ser de noche ., las luces catodas , le ayudaban a ver

Llego a la puerta del departamento

lo abrió rápidamente apuntando el arma

no había nadie

el departamento estaba vació, tal ves ella acababa de salir

Una nota estaba en el piso

_barry , te veré en el subterráneo_

abrió los cajones , no había nada, ni una pista , prenda , papel, lo único , que era seguro , era que acababa de irse

Tomo el papel y bajo a toda prisa

subió a su auto ignorando que debajo de este .un transmisor lo seguía

cerca de ahí , el helicóptero estaba a punto de alcanzarlo

mientras que en el auto, Carlos manejaba a toda velocidad , como era posible , que una mujer fuera tan tonta como para decir donde iba a verse con su contacto

miro la ventanilla y freno en seco , casi estrellándose con un poste ,

**Eso es…..**

Ella tenia entrenamiento militar , **lo básico era dejar pistas para confundir al enemigo , datos falsos , para deshacerse de este**

por la ventanilla , se veía el aeropuerto

Recordó sus pasos , era una ves viajar fuera de el país y después regresar , así lo había hecho en 2 ocasiones

si la pista de el subterráneo, era una trampa. Por eso nunca la encontrabas los perseguidores. Dejaba señuelos

bajo de el auto a toda prisa , corriendo lo mas rápido posible

el helicóptero , no tardo en llegar , al ver que Carlos se alejaba

el conductor miro el aeropuerto , eso era , jill iba a salir de el país

una cápsula fue liberada de el helicóptero

**aquí beta aéreo, 03 liberado , repito 03 liberado**-

la cápsula callo en el piso donde una nube de polvo la cubrio por algunos momentos

Apenas se empezaba a disipar el polvo y empezó a abrirse

una figura se pudo distinguir

Apenas se disperso el polvo y 03 comenzó miro al aeropuerto

su ojo derecho miro con odio **sssstaaaarrrrrrrssssssss-**

en el aeropuerto

Carlos logro entrar sin problemas, el lugar era perfecto para jill , demasiada gente , como para encontrarla , un lugar demasiado grande , jill es un genio , pensó

pero el era un detective después de todo , solo era cosa de pensar donde se veria con su contacto

se tomo un momento para pensar mientras miraba por el observador como los aviones comerciales salían

………………

**un jett privado,** pensó para si mismo, era tal ves lo ideal , jill no viajaría en un avión comercial . era demasiado obvio , y sus perseguidores , podrían encontrarla , en cambio , un jett privado , solo los que lo autorizasen podrían dar acceso a los datos

era una buena manera de salir de incógnito del país

…..

corrió al área de despegues , un pequeño jett estaba aun en donde se guardan los aviones ,**como se llama esa cosa, ahh , no hay tiempo para eso**

el jett aun no parecía arrancar

saco su pistola y se acerco , aun no sacaban al jett de el edificio o lo que fuese ese lugar

se acerco al jett

se dispuso a abrir la puerta de este

un ruido detrás de el

apunto su arma -**sal de ahí ordeno**

una figura femenina salio de entre las sombras de el edificio apuntando una pistola

solo el ruido de el despegue de un avión acompaño al cuerpo mientras salía de las sombras

por fin se mostró a jill , vestida de un especia de top azul , una falda negra y unas botas , su cabello se movía al compás de el viento estoy asombrada , **Barry me dijo que un detective me estaba buscando , pero nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos**

Carlos en los ojos de ella, ella en los ojos de el , las dos armas apuntándose entre si

**y bien? Que es lo que quieres?-**

**continuara**


End file.
